moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Voice Commands
Voice commands allow basic communication with your team without stopping to type a message. Also note that when you use a voice command, your icon lights up on the mini-map of your teammates. Voice Command Menu To bring up the voice command menu, the default key is 'v'. This key can be changed from the controls menu in game, or it can be changed in jampconfig.cfg with /bind 'voicechat'. Voice Command Binds To bind a voice command to a key, open the console and type /bind voice_cmd, then a space and one of the following voice command names. Much faster than using the voice command menu in game. Movie Battles List These replace and extend the base voice commands. If a number is not specified at the end of a command with multiple audio files, the bind will randomly cycle through the available versions when used. Attack/Defense Commands att_primary :att_primary1 (assault the primary objective) :att_primary2 (go for the primary objective) att_second :att_second1 (attack the secondary objective) :att_second2 (go for the secondary objective) att_attack :att_attack1 (advance on their troops) :att_attack2 (eleminate them) :att_attack3 (attack the enemy) :att_attack4 (advance) def_primary (defend the primary objective) :def_primary1 :def_primary2 def_second (defend the secondary objective) def_position :def_position1 (defend this position) :def_position2 (hold this area) :def_position3 (hold this place) Request Commands req_assist :req_assist1 (help me) :req_assist2 (I need assistance) :req_assist3 (I need backup) req_medic :req_medic1 (I need a medic) :req_medic2 (I need a medic) :req_medic3 (medic) req_sup (suppressive fire) :req_sup1 :req_sup2 :req_sup3 req_hvy :req_hvy1 (we need heavy weapons) :req_hvy2 (blow 'em up) :req_hvy3 (we need explosives) req_ammo :req_ammo1 (give me some ammo) :req_ammo2 (give me some ammo) :req_ammo3 (somebody give me some ammo over here) req_take :req_take1 (I'll take that) :req_take2 (I will take it) :req_take3 (let me take that) req_move :req_move1 (get out of the way) :req_move2 (get out of my way) :req_move3 (stand aside) Reply Commands reply_yes :reply_yes1 (affirmative) :reply_yes2 (roger) :reply_yes3 (yes) reply_no :reply_no1 (negative) :reply_no2 (that's not a good idea) :reply_no3 (no) reply_coming :reply_coming1 (be right there) :reply_coming2 (moving) :reply_coming3 (on my way) reply_go (I'm going on offense) reply_stay :reply_stay1 (hold up) :reply_stay2 (stop) :reply_stay3 (wait) reply_def (I'm going on defense) reply_thanks :reply_thanks1 (thanks) :reply_thanks2 (appreciate it) :reply_thanks3 (thank you) reply_sorry :reply_sorry1 (sorry) :reply_sorry2 (oops) :reply_sorry3 (my mistake) reply_compliment :reply_comp1 (nice) :reply_comp2 (nicely done) :reply_comp3 (good job) Spot Commands spot_defenses (heavy defenses) :spot_defenses1 :spot_defenses2 spot_troops :spot_troops1 (incoming enemy forces) :spot_troops2 (incoming enemy forces) :spot_troops3 (troops coming this way) spot_sniper (sniper) :spot_sniper1 :spot_sniper2 :spot_sniper3 spot_clear :spot_clear1 (all clear here) :spot_clear2 (area clear) :spot_clear3 (there's no one here) spot_flank :spot_flank1 (we're being flanked) :spot_flank2 (we're being ambushed) :spot_flank3 (we're being flanked) spot_gren (grenade) :spot_gren1 :spot_gren2 :spot_gren3 spot_trap (it's a trap) spot_weap :spot_weap1 (weapon here) :spot_weap2 (weapon over here) :spot_weap3 (we got a weapon) spot_mt (mind trick) :spot_mt1 :spot_mt2 Tactics Commands tac_cover :tac_cover1 (cover me) :tac_cover2 (I need cover) tac_follow :tac_follow1 (come with me) :tac_follow2 (come with me) :tac_follow3 (follow me) tac_fallback :tac_fallback1 (get outta here) :tac_fallback2 (fallback) :tac_fallback3 (retreat) tac_together :tac_together1 (stay together) :tac_together2 (stay together) :tac_together3 (form up) tac_split :tac_split1 (break formation) :tac_split2 (break formation) :tac_split3 (split up) tac_flank :tac_flank1 (flank them) :tac_flank2 (flank them) :tac_flank3 (surround them) tac_caution :tac_caution1 (watch out) :tac_caution2 (keep your eyes peeled) :tac_caution3 (be careful) tac_relocate :tac_relocate1 (go go go) :tac_relocate2 (move it) :tac_relocate3 (get a move on) tac_hold :tac_hold1 (we must stand and fight) :tac_hold2 (don't run) :tac_hold3 (no turning back) :tac_hold4 (fight to the end) :tac_hold5 (this is where we hold them) Class Commands cls_arc :cls_arc1 (ARC trooper) :cls_arc2 (they've got an Advanced Recon Commando) cls_bh :cls_bh1 (bounty hunter) :cls_bh2 (they got a bounty hunter) cls_clone :cls_clone1 (clone) :cls_clone2 (clone trooper) cls_deka (destroyer droid) :cls_deka1 :cls_deka2 cls_hero :cls_hero1 (be careful, they got a hero) :cls_hero2 (hero) cls_jedi (jedi) :cls_jedi1 :cls_jedi2 cls_mando (mandalorian) :cls_mando1 :cls_mando2 cls_sbd :cls_sbd1 (SBD) :cls_sbd2 (super battle droid) cls_sith (sith) cls_sold (infantry spotted) cls_wook :cls_wook1 (they got a furball) :cls_wook2 (wookiee) Bonus Commands Charge (uuuaaaAAAAAAhhh) :bns_chrg Too Many (there's too many of them) :bns_tmy1 :bns_tmy2 Time :bns_time1 (we're running out of time) :bns_time2 (we don't have all day) :bns_time3 (time's almost up, get a move on) Frustration :bns_frustration1 (you've gotta be kidding me) :bns_frustration2 (oh come on) :bns_frustration3 (ugh son of a wookiee) Wow :bns_wow1 (wow) :bns_wow2 (amazing) :bns_wow3 (incredible) :bns_wow4 (that's so wizard) Air Support (they've got air support) :bns_spotair Deflect (deflect) :bns_deflect1 :bns_deflect2 :bns_deflect3 Base List Attack Commands att_attack (attack position) att_primary (attack primary objective) att_second (attack secondary objective) Defend Commands def_position (defend position) def_primary (defend primary objective) def_second (defend secondary objective) def_guns (gun positions, not exactly sure is it like this) Spot Commands spot_troops spot_sniper spot_defenses spot_air (THEY'VE GOT AIR SUPPORT!) spot_emplaced (they've got emplaced guns) Request Commands req_medic req_assist req_hvy heavy weapons req_sup supplies req_demo demolitions req_tech Tactical Commands tac_fallback tac_cover tac_hold tac_follow tac_split (split up) tac_together (stick together) Reply Commands reply_yes (roger) reply_no (negative) reply_go (offense) reply_stay (defense) reply_coming Hand Gesture Binds To bind Hand Gestures, use /bind hand_cmd and then one of the following: stop scout advance spread nod shake You can use these, and there is no noise for the other team to hear when you use them.